Chicas Locas
by dydrmblevr
Summary: Stephanie steps outside her comfort zone during a distraction at a local strip club.
1. Chapter 1

I thumbed through the file Ranger had handed me. Montgomery Ward, yes, I SWEAR that's his name, had a rap sheet as thick as my wrist. His file was so long, it came in it's own folio box. How the hell did these guys get back on the street? OH, wait, my cousin Vinnie, that's how, and a little dumb luck. But Montgomery Ward was a mystery. By all accounts he should have reached habitual criminal status years ago, theft, assault, burglary, but here he was staring back at me from his mug shot.

Ranger once told me "you have to trust the system." Instead, I cursed the system and trusted in Ranger and quit trying to figure out how _the system_ had allowed this scum back on the street again. He was going by the name Monty Warren. Skipped out on a million dollar bail in Florida. Warren had committed armed robbery then crossed state lines in a stolen vehicle while holding the driver hostage.

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?"

"It's gonna be a hostile environment."

"You mean more hostile than usual?"

"We think he's gonna be at Chicas Locas."

"And?"

"And it's a strip club."

"That doesn't bother me."

"It's amateur night, I know from personal experience you're not a lesbian Babe, so the most likely reason you would be in the strip club alone would be to enter the dance contest."

"You mean, like, take my clothes off?" I squeaked.

"No, the strippers union put an end to that. Now the amateurs have to be clothed but…"

"But what?" Ranger didn't usually hesitate.

He had a far off look in his eye and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Just, they usually," but he didn't finish the thought.

"What?"

"Nothing Babe."

"Oh no he didn't," I thought, now I was curious. "What do they usually do?" I asked?

"The contestants usually dress pretty skimpy and you'll be surrounded by a bunch of horny men," somehow I didn't think he was telling the full story.

"Oh, well, then it'll be just like going to work," I smirked, "I'm in."

I drove home to prepare for my debut as an amateur non-stripper. Something in Ranger's voice had given me pause. But it was often that way with Ranger. Does he want me to stay or go? Was he jealous? Did he really mind? Would he rather someone else do the job? What I did know was Rangeman's take would be $50,000, of which I would get $5,000.

I could survive a strip club for a few hours for $5,000. Heck, in Trenton you're just as likely to get groped at the supermarket.

When I was showered and shaved I wrapped myself in a towel and started perusing my closet. "Amateur dance night at a strip club, hmmm?" I'm thinking somewhere between trailer trash and sorority girl. Montgomery Ward liked young and slutty. I couldn't do much about the young part, although I thought I held my age well. I decided I would need to act young and show some major cleavage.

I choose some cute little daisy dukes that basically looked like a pair of denim underwear, and a blue metallic tube top that had a little built in underwire bra that formed into a deep "V" in the front. I used a little mousse to pump up my curls and added a wide belt, bangle bracelets and big rhinestone hoop earrings. Since I might be dancing, I decided on strappy espadrille wedges, high and sexy but comfortable.

At 8:45 I opened the door and looked down at Ranger just as he was bending down about to pick the lock. One of these times I would catch him in the act and find out how he did it exactly, but not tonight. When I opened the door he turned his head up and was staring into my chest.

"Ready Babe?"

"Do I look ready?" I asked.

He stared at my ample cleavage for a beat. "No, but I can wait while you put the rest of your clothes on."

"Very funny," I said, "let's go."

On the ride over Ranger was instructing me about Monty Ward, where he would be and where the guys were stationed. Usually, four men would easily handle this type of take down, but not in this case. This had been the only public place Ward was known to frequent, in part because of the huge crowd. Ranger said it allowed Ward the ability to remain unnoticed and to slip away in the crowd if he needed to. I just had to get Ward out to the parking lot and the guys would take it from there. The crowd and the multiple exits were reason for concern, so six Rangeman guys were scattered about.

We pulled into the lot and parked around back. Ranger produced a wire and some tape and hesitated as he studied my tube top. At first he reached up as though he were going in from the top, then he reached down as though he might go under. "A little help here Babe," I reached both hands down and lifted my tube top up revealing the bottom halves of my breasts. His face looked all business as he was taping the mic to my rib cage, but his eyes were dark and his breathing was just a tad faster. His hands lingered longer than usual on the underside of my breasts. I cleared my throat and he smiled. I lowered my top and he pressed on the wire to see that it was secured. The last thing he did was hand me a speaker for my ear. "I want you to wear this as well, since it's so crowded. You'll be able to hear the entire team. "Ready?" I shook my head and he exited his car headed the opposite direction.

Chikas Locas was a sprawling strip club, a maze of rooms set inside a big rectangular box. The main south entrance opened up to two rows of pool tables that spanned the entire width of the large room. Beyond that was a large seating area with square tables set about leading up to a dance floor equal in size to the seating area. Various platforms, poles, and cages were scattered throughout, no doubt for the usual entertainment venue. To the east, a bar ran the length of the room servicing the dance floor, seating area and pool hall. Across the room were hallways that led to private party rooms and restrooms. A velvet curtain hung as a backdrop to the dance floor. In the corner were swinging portal doors that led to the kitchen. There was a second level with a balcony that overlooked the dance floor from all four sides.

I took my time walking through the crowd. I could hear the guys in my earpiece shootin' the shit with one another, saying hello to me when I passed them. I just bobbed my head hello and kept walking. Most of the tables in the large room were taken and the dance floor was packed. Some loud Euro techno music pulsed around me and I could see Bobby and Cal at a table flanking the dance floor. To the right, at the far end, Lester stood with his back leaning against the bar perusing the scene. Hal was along the opposite wall covering the exits to the party rooms and chatting up one of the security guards.

I sauntered up to the bar and smiled shyly at Lester. "Well, hello darling," he said in a low throaty voice, his eyes drinking me in. "What's a sweet young thing like you doin' in a place like this?" I gave him a slight smile and walked a few feet down and sat with an empty bar stool between myself and Monty Ward. The perp turned and gave me a once-over.

Ward was in his mid thirties, a lifetime ago he could have been the high school quarterback, but now he just looked tired and run down. He had an unruly mop of dark hair on the top of his head, and his eyes were hollow and dark. His outfit, FILA sportswear, was expensive but outdated. His watch was gold, but probably stolen, since it was a little worn and sized to a much bigger wrist. He took another drink and studied me from behind his raised glass. I pretended to check my phone as I heard a familiar voice in my left ear. "Alright, everyone's in place. Babe, can you hear me?" I scratched my temple. "That's the signal, let the games begin."

I pretended my sandal needed buckling so I turned toward the empty barstool and put my foot up on the seat. I leaned over and pretended to adjust the strap giving Ward a view strait down my tube top. If my shorts hadn't been so tight he probably could have seen my thong too, and I could see he was straining awfully hard to get a peek.

When I repositioned myself, the bartender placed a drink in front of me. "From an anonymous admirer at the bar," he said. I took a sip, and it was only Coca-Cola so I knew it was Lester, but I scanned the bar then turned to Ward with an innocent look on my face. "Did you buy me this?" Ward was a little surprised, but he saw the opening and slipped right in. "I thought you looked thirsty," he lied. "Well thank you, you didn't have to do that." "No I didn't, but I bet you could get me to do all kinds of things I didn't _have_ to do."

I batted my lashes and giggled at him but inside I was doing a mental eye roll. "I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Pepper." "Monty Ward, what brings a sweet thing like you out to a place like this." My earpiece buzzed. "That fucker stole my line."

"Santos, that line's as old as dirt," someone scoffed.

"Silence!" Ranger barked.

"Well, I heard there was a dance contest, but I don't really think I'm in the same league here. It's pretty obvious, _I'm_ not a stripper." "Oh, you don't have to be a stripper. Naw, in fact, they want amateurs, you know, like you. In a few minutes the D.J.'s gonna announce that any woman interested in the contest should come up and dance, then they pick 5 girls, and they each get to dance to a song of their choice." He seemed to relish in his knowledge of the event. I had barely noticed he had scooted onto the empty stool between us. "Wow, you seem to know a lot about it." I acted a little tipsy and gave him a smile. "Sounds like fun. Maybe I should freshen up, just in case I work up the nerve, huh?" My shorts were tight, and I really did have to pee. "Save my seat?" I asked. "I'll be right here," he oozed.

I stepped gingerly through the crowd and I spied Ranger by the entrance next to the pool tables. Most of the club was dark, but light was coming from above the tables and I could see him clearly. I kept heading toward the restroom.

"Babe, you're not really gonna enter the dance contest are you."

"Why not," I asked, "you don't think I have a shot."

"Not what I said Babe, but we need to wrap this up ASAP."

"And that's what I'm doing. He's scanning the whole time I'm talking to him. He won't fall for something easy."

"Your call, Babe, you're usually right about these things."

I finished my business and returned to my seat and the D.J. came over the p.a. loud and clear. "Alright Locos. Now it's time for what you've all been waiting for. Chicas Locas Amateur dance competition! We need everyone to clear the dance floor for a moment. Now ladies, if you think you've got what it takes to be in our contest, when the next song begins just get your ass out on that dance floor." I could see the emcee now, he was dressed in a bandito outfit with a mask, flanked with ammo belts and carrying a bull whip. "Calling all girls, nice and nasty. We need 5 contestants. Come with your man, come with your girlfriend, or just come all by yourself, heh, heh, heh."

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Ward, jumping up from the stool and pulling him with me. "O.K." he chuckled, not taking his eyes off my chest. I led him out to the dance floor, faux fondling him all the way to check for weapons. I doubted he carried a glock down the front of his pants so I was pretty sure he was turned on by my probing.

After an 8 minute extended play version of Party Rockers by LMFAO, I found myself on the short list of dance contestants. The dance floor was cleared and I stood in line with the other four contestants. I was sneaking a peek at the competition and I started to panic a little.

"The crowd applauded and it had the feel of a WWF main event. I swear the emcee was going to say "Let's get ready to rumble." O.K. now, listen up you pendejos, as you know, these fine ladies have a few rules they must follow tonight." A collective boo went up from the audience. "Yes, I know, the dancers must remain clothed the entire time and no members of the audience are allowed to fondle the merchandise. But just to make it interesting," there was a drumroll. I was starting not to like the sound of the crowd and I sensed the audience knew the punch line, but I hadn't heard the joke yet, "we've added our own little wardrobe requirement." A look of horror crossed my face as the D.J. held up a small, white, paper-thin v-neck tee-shirt, and a super-soaker water gun the size of a bazooka.

I heard a little murmuring and laughter in my earpiece. The crowd broke into cheers and applause and I thought I was going to hyperventilate but I composed myself and turned to the skip. "You naughty boy, did you know about this?" I asked Ward innocently? "Sweetheart, every man in the tri-state area knows about Chicas Locas Amateur night, this is actually tame. Last week the contestants had to dance with a donkey, and the week before the contestants were paired up with male strippers wearing chaps and thongs. Sometimes they hand out naughty nurse uniforms." "I think I'm gonna need another drink."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these characters. I don't make any money off of them.**

**Wow, thank you for the kind words and feedback. You make me want to be a better writer. This is my first Fan Fic of any kind. I have three more chapters, and I'm afraid it gets a little smutty and angsty near the end. I have a much longer story in the works with Steph and Ranger.**

**I heard a little murmuring and laughter in my earpiece. The crowd broke into cheers and applause and I thought I was going to hyperventilate but I composed myself and turned to the skip. "You naughty boy, did you know about this?" I asked Ward innocently? "Sweetheart, every man in the tri-state area knows about Chicas Locas Amateur night, this is actually tame. Last week the contestants had to dance with a donkey, and the week before the contestants were paired up with male strippers wearing chaps and thongs. Sometimes they hand out naughty nurse uniforms." "I think I'm gonna need another drink." **

**Chapter 2**

"Sure thing darlin, be right back."

I glared at Ranger through the crowd, waited till Ward was gone then whispered in the mic. "Did you know about this?" No response. I took that as a yes. "I want to renegotiate my terms," I heard Ranger chuckle and I was pissed. Lester chimed in "Hey beautiful look at it this way, if you win you get a thousand bucks."

"Zip it Santos," Ranger growled. "Steph, just fake illness, or an injury. Get him to leave." Hmm, seems Batman doesn't want me parading around half-naked in front of other men. But he also won't make his move. I've waited months for him to notice me outside of the ally by the bonds office, perhaps he needs a little incentive. I glared back at Ranger, my eyes boring a hole in him. And then I thought about the thousand bucks and my lips curled into a devious smile. He flinched. "Oh shit," I heard him say.

The dance floor remained empty and the emcee was instructing the contestants. The whole time Ranger was giving instructions in my ear. I was nodding in acknowledgement, checking the exits, locating the backup. Hector was in the kitchen posing as a dishwasher in case Ward tried to flee that direction. Ranger had the front door. Bobby and Cal were by the stage in the crowd and could cover the west exit and Lester had the stairs behind the bar. "Most important Babe, you can't wear that mic." Ranger was talking soft but with intent. "He'll see it when the shirt gets wet, it'll give you away." "That's not all he's gonna see," someone said. "Silence!" he growled. "Keep the earpiece and signal your answers." he finished.

I pretended to bob my head up and down to the music. "Good girl." He said. I nonchalantly stuck my tongue out at no one. Ranger noticed the gesture "I only wanna see that if you're gonna use it Babe." I overtly rubbed my nose with my middle finger and looked in Ranger's direction. He chuckled at my veiled finger salute "Promises, promises, Babe." The instructions were finished and the bar staff was working double time to keep the crowd primed with drinks. The four other women and I were led behind the tall velvet curtain and down a hallway to private "dance" rooms that doubled as dressing rooms for tonight.

When I was in the room alone, I talked into the mic. "I'm behind the curtain three doors to the left. I'm taking off my top and leaving the mic in my purse." I picked up the tee. It was not the standard white cotton variety, but some sort of micro-blend as thin as silk with the Chicas Locas logo printed in off-white across the front. I could easily see the outline of my hand and the color of nail polish I was wearing through two layers of the fabric. I stretched the shirt over my head and it held my boobs snug to my chest, cradling them like a sports bra. "One thousand bucks," I reminded myself aloud.

The other contestants and I met in the area behind the curtain. A flat screen monitor was attached to the wall and we had a perfect view of the dance floor. We could see the emcee rallying the audience. He called Brenda by name and she disappeared behind the curtain.

The rest of us watched on the monitor as she greeted the crowd. I scanned for Ward, who looked like he was right where he wanted to be. Brenda was a petite blonde built like a gymnast. The tee was so sheer I could read her tattoo through the dry shirt. She had a nice body and everything about her was perky. She looking at her man and he took aim at the tee with the super soaker. The cold air hit and the reaction was as expected. She got a few hoots and hollers. A song by Pink started to play and she began what looked like a cheerleading routine. Her abs were great but her movements were stiff and fairly inhibited, still it didn't take much to excite this crowd.

The second contestant looked to be a professional dancer but it was obvious her boobs were fake. Had the voting been done by a bunch of women this could have been a minus. As it stood, the men didn't seem to care that she was all silicone, the crowd was picking up and really got into it. When she was finished she disappeared behind the curtain and changed, then she and her date went to sit at their table to watch the others.

The third dancer reminded me of Lula. She was full bodied and full of spunk. She glanced at myself and the last contestant and murmured something about the contest being 'ripe for the taking' and how she was gonna 'win this bitch.' She tied a knot in the front of her tee shirt making it tighter and bunched the knot up under her huge boobs. "Oh shit," I thought, if she has moves I could be in trouble. I had to think fast on my feet. She was working the crowd and I was worried, I looked around the room for a prop, something I could use, then I got an idea.

Her song ended to huge applause then the lights died down and the spotlight shown on the curtain. I noticed a fire exit along the back wall and thought about making a run for it, but when my name was called the last contestant nudged me through the curtain. When I stepped out, I was met by a rash of applause and my eyes smiled and nervously scanned the room. At the last moment I had taken the scissors and cut two-thirds of the bottom off the tee and I was dangerously close to revealing a little under-boob. I took a deep breath.

"Holy melons," howled the emcee. "It seems this contestant has a promising future in fashion design, nothing wrong with that." My eyes met Cal's and his face turned beet red. Sitting next to him, Bobby was suddenly busy scanning for threats and checking his fingernails. Across the room, Lester was standing at the bar, head down, slack-jawed. His hands were strategically clasped together in front of his fly trying to hide his swollen crotch but it wasn't working. Hal was looking at the ceiling, muttering to himself. I looked to my left. I saw Hector had been watching me through the kitchen door portal, head tilted back roaring with laughter. His head snapped up and he gave me a wink. Ranger stared from across the room by the pool tables. He was wearing his blank face but I saw him pull the brim of his ball cap down a little and his eyes were looking up at me under the brim smoldering with desire, rage, I couldn't tell.

I sucked my cheek into my teeth did a little smile smirk and I walked over to Monty and rested my hand on his arm. His eyes were as big as saucers and he was smiling from ear to ear. "Are you ready to win this so we can get outta here?" I winked. "Aaw, fuck yea," he said. I took a deep breath for courage, _and_ to make my chest look bigger. I took 3 steps back, he primed the super soaker and a wave of ice water pummeled my front. I let out a high pitched squeal and smoothed my tiny half shirt down. I felt a rush and my tits perked up, the nipples were as big as marbles and just as hard. Thankfully the water caused the shirt to hang down a little lower, unfortunately the shirt was tight and the sheer knit fabric clung to every hill and valley and from a distance I probably looked like I wasn't wearing anything. I could easily see the outline of my tan areolas, and I'm sure everyone else could too. My earpiece erupted. "Aye carrumba!" "Holy hell!" Bobby had the decency to just cough, Lester let out a whimper. Next there was a low sigh, and then faintly, barely a whisper, but I heard the unmistakable voice of Ranger say, under his breath… "Madre de Dios."

It was too late for me to worry what they thought. And fuck, why should they act surprised now. After all, I was the only one who didn't know it was a wet tee shirt contest. Now I was invested and in-it-to-win-it. I was going home with my thousand bucks. And we were going to catch the scumbag.

I had given the emcee my song request and the music started a heavy hip-hop down beat with a little island sound mixed in. I lifted my arms above my head snapping my fingers to the music and the crowd erupted in anticipation of a wardrobe malfunction. Ranger growled in my ear, "keep your eyes on the room, men, and Santos put your fucking hands down."

Pharrell and Robin Thicke were singing Blurred Lines, it started with a prince-like falsetto crooning to an imaginary girl:

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say

If you can't read from the same page

Maybe I'm going deaf,

Maybe I'm going blind,

Maybe I'm out of my mind

Then a voice, deep, sexy and smooth as cognac sang. I started to strut slowly around the dance floor working the elevated shoes for all they were worth. I arched my back and stuck my ass out and I could feel the hem of my short shorts dangerously riding up to the Promised land as I started stalking the men on the perimeter of the dance floor.

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

We don't need no papers

That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gonna take a

good girl…..

I folded my hands in front of me like I was praying but soon it turned into a genie dance and I was again dangerously close to the half shirt sliding up and revealing the goods. The higher my hands rose, the louder the cat calls.

I started beckoning the audience pointing to different men in the crowd…

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl…..

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines…

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl

The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

At this point I was gyrating and busting out some of my better moves. When the lyrics said "grab Me" I put both hand around the stripper pole on the side of the dance floor and slid my hands up and down in an obscene gesture. Then my knees bent and I slid both hands down the length of the pole so my ass touched the heels of my shoes.

Somebody moaned in my earpiece, and Ranger barked "Stephanie!"

What do they make dreams for

When you got them jeans on

What do we need steam for

You the hottest bitch in this place

I feel so lucky

You wanna hug me

What rhymes with hug me?

The second verse repeated and when the voice crooned

"OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you," I looked toward Ranger. His eyes said he was appraising me, for better or worse I couldn't tell.

But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

We don't need no papers

That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gonna take a

Good girl

I found a guy wearing a tie, so I grabbed him by it and tousled his hair, then I licked my lips.

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl

The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

The song was two thirds over and I had to sell it to seal the deal on the prize, so I wandered to the edges of the dance floor and started using a few of the men standing around as props for bumping and grinding to the nasty rap solo

One thing I ask of you

Let me be the one you back that ass up to

From Malibu, to Paris too

Had a bitch, but she ain't as bad as you

So hit me up when you passing through

I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two

Swag on, even when you dress casual

I mean it's almost unbearable

Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you

He don't smack that ass and pull your hair for you

So I'm just watchin' and waitin'

For you to salute and quit debatin'

Not many women can refuse this pimpin'

I'm a nice guy, but don't get too confused, you're gittin' it.

We were down to the last verse, and just so Ward didn't think I'd forgotten him I gyrated around and stood behind him. I grabbed the large squirt gun with my hands, held it out from his crotch and pumped it suggestively. The crowd went wild. Bobby was cursing under his breath and Lester was gone. Hector was in the portal with his head tilted back laughing again.

The song ended and the crowd erupted. According to the applause meter I was in the lead by far. One more dancer to go. I beamed up at Monty who looked at me like he was the birthday boy and I was the cake. Ranger was speaking in my ear but the crowd was so loud I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I was leading Monty by the arm cutting through the droves of people standing around the dance floor. We claimed a table next to Bobby and Cal. During my exit from the dance floor, a black jacket had mysteriously found it's way to my shoulders. The crowd died down enough and in my ear I heard Les say "aww shit." Out of my peripheral vision I saw a drunk Morelli stalking unsteadily toward our table.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was leading Monty by the arm cutting through the droves of people standing around the dance floor. We claimed a table next to Bobby and Cal. During my exit from the dance floor, a black jacket had mysteriously found it's way to my shoulders. The crowd died down enough and in my ear I heard Les say "aww shit." Out of my peripheral vision I saw a drunk Morelli stalking unsteadily toward our table. **

**Chapter 3**

"Everybody hold," said Ranger, but his voice had an edge to it and he spoke rapidly, "He's very drunk, make it up as you go, Les, move! Eyes, everyone!"

Joe towered above me and glared down, mad rolling off him in waves.

"What the hell, Stephanie?" I grabbed Ward's arm feigning fright, although I actually did trembled a little. "Umm, stop right there, Joe, you're not supposed to be within 1000 feet of me." I turned to Ward and whispered, "He's fucking crazy, and he's been stalking me. I turned back to Joe. "I can't believe they let you out of Silver Hill Hospital."

"Very fff…funny Cupcake, now get your shit and les go," He swayed, grabbed my arm and tried to get me to go with him. Ward stood "She said no, asshole, time to take a walk."

"And who's this," Joe's head swayed as he sized up Ward, "since you're dressed like a fuckin slut, I'm guessing he's your new pimp?" Ward stood and balled his hands into fists but I stepped in between them and turned to Joe. "Joe, leave."

"I don't know who you are buddy, but truss me, you'll thank me for dis some day, she's high maint nance" he slurred. Monty Ward looked as thought he might cut and run from the scene. "Think fast, think fast Stephanie," I told myself. Then I stood hands on hips and looked directly at Joe "If you don't leave me alone, my boyfriend here," I pointed to Ward, "is gonna take your ass out back and teach you a lesson." Ward puffed his chest out at my comment and I rubbed Ward's bicep. "You heard the lady, beat it." Joe was loosing his patience. "You don't know who you're fuckin wiff buddy, keep oudda this," he slurred. "You belong to me Stephanie, and I'm nawt gonna let one more thug put his hands all over you, now get your shit and les go."

I hadn't noticed but Lester had edged next to us and now he was talking to Ward. "Shit man are you gonna let this pendejo talk to your woman like that?" Les turned to Cal, "you there, help me get this prick outside." I dropped Ward's hand and looked approvingly at Lester and Cal. That was all it took. Ward grabbed Joe and discreetly sucker punched him in the kidney. Joe crumpled a bit. Ward nodded to Lester and they started dragging Joe toward the side door. Joe regained a little composure and started struggling to get away, but Lester kneed him in the ribs hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Ranger must have tipped off the security guards because they let the guys drag Joe out of the bar followed by Bobby and Cal.

I was about to follow them when I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. He pulled me back to the dance floor then he held up the mic and announced, "And here she is, the first prize winner of our wet tee shirt dance contest!" The emcee turned me to face the crowd, grabbed my arm Rocky Balboa style and thrust it in the air in victory. The crowd cheered and I flashed a huge smile and damn it if in that moment my left boob didn't decide to make an appearance from under my teeny tee shirt.

I pocketed my prize money, and made a beeline for the dressing room. All the men were out back with Ward and I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I opened the dressing room door and reached for the light switch when I was grabbed from behind. A muscular arm was wrapped around my waist and a strong hand came up and covered my mouth. I was frozen in fear weighing my options "close the door and lock it" he whispered, not releasing me from his grasp. I did as I was told and stood shivering in the dark, my wet shirt beneath his arms. The hand covering my mouth released but I didn't scream. I drew in a breath and the faint smell of Bulgari wafted up from behind me.

The fingers trailed lightly down my neck and grazed my hard erect nipples on the way down to my ribcage. I leaned back into a granite chest and could feel his desire pressing into my uncovered midsection. Now the fingers were splayed over my stomach warming my cold exposed skin and the arm that was around my waist move up to cradle my breasts. The hand splayed on my stomach rubbed my midsection warming the exposed skin before it continued its descent south. I was shocked by his boldness when his hand slipped into my shorts under my thong. I let out a small whimper as two strong fingers slowly but forcefully rubbed over the small nub of flesh, shooting a volt of electricity to my stomach and outer regions.

He pulled me against his hard body and I tipped my head back to rest on his shoulder and moaned. Now the strong hands were reaching up, they removed the jacket from my shoulders and gently lifting the wet tee shirt scrap toward my head. I raised my arms and obliged. The shirt was discarded on the floor and two hands came up from behind me and cupped my wet cold breasts. They kneaded and massaged my cold mounds warming them as lips pressed to the back of my neck and started to kiss their way down my spine. I dropped my head forward and offered my neck up to the sensuous lips. They accepted and started sucking and biting the flesh at the curve of my neck. The right hand was back down caressing my hot button and my breathing was becoming ragged.

His voiced whispered softly into my left ear. "I want you."

The lyrics from my dance song popped in my head ,"I _know_ you want it." I teased.

I could feel him chuckle, "you _are_ a good girl, and I think I'm gonna take you."

"What are you waiting for?" Did I just say that?

A small flashlight clicked and shone on my belongings. I quickly slipped on my tube top and pulled on the jacket. I grabbed my purse. He took my hand and led me to the back of the room to a door that exited into the back parking lot. I didn't see any signs of the guys, Monty Ward, or Joe. Ranger opened the passenger door to his Porsche and I slid into the seat. He walked around the rear of the car and got behind the wheel.

The ride back to Heywood was silent. My fingers were laced through his and periodically he would raise my hand to his lips and plant a soft kiss. We pulled into his spot and by the looks of the empty parking lot, they were operating on a skeleton crew. The guys hadn't returned from the take down. Ranger took off his seatbelt and turned to me with a cautious look. "Babe, If you come upstairs, it's not just to sleep or play around. I will do things I've been thinking about doing to you for a long time." I didn't know what to say to that, he was offering me sex. Hot Cuban Amazing sex, and I wanted it, so I just unbuckled my seat belt, got out of the car and started for he elevator.

We rode the elevator up to seven in awkward silence. He was staring at me and I was avoiding his eyes. Once the apartment door closed behind us everything was dark like the dressing room at the night club. Only a little light from the street lamp outside filtered into the living room windows. Through the dim light I could make out Ranger's face. He had a maniacal look in his eyes and pressed me into the back of the door.

He pulled off my jacket and my hands were grasped and held in one of his above my head as Ranger used the other hand to yank my tube top down to my waist exposing my breasts. He nibbled and lightly bit on my nipples, sucking then and massaging them with his free hand. My hot spot started to react and my breath got shaky. My hands broke free of their binds and I tried to pull his shirt from his pants but his gun belt was too heavy for me to move. I whined a little and he acquiesced by removing the belt, placing it quickly on the console table, pulling out his shirt and unbuttoning the top of his pants quickly so he could immediately return to his breast worship. I slid his zipper down and my hand found what I was after. I rubbed up and down the length of him and my tongue instinctively started licking my lips. I wanted better access so I peeled his pant down a little around his hips and down his thighs.

"God I can't get enough of these," he said about my breasts.

"I saw you ogling them from across the room tonight."

"Me and every other man in the joint, and some women too," he teased. "Babe you were a very naughty girl tonight."

"Uh oh," I feigned in a little pouty girl voice, "what's the big bad Ranger gonna do to me?"

"Babe, you _know_ you're playing with fire."

"I like it hot." He unzipped my shorts and I stepped out of them and my panties. I kicked off my sandals and finished shedding the top. He swooped me up and carried me to the armchair in the living room.

He stood in front of me and toed off his boots and finished stripping out of his shirt and pants. God, he looked amazing. He was silhouetted against the soft window light and I could see he was fully erect and at attention. He carried me around to the back of the chair and sat me on the edge of the backrest so I was facing him. He kissed my forehead, then my face, and mouth. I started writhing and had to lock my legs around him so I wouldn't fall off my perch. My fingers raked through his hair and I pressed his head closer to mine.

Ranger broke away from our kiss and held my shoulders. "Ready?" he asked. I gave a little nod. He held my shoulders and slowly lowered my upper body down into the soft lounge chair. Blood rushed to my head in the inverted position and I lost my equilibrium. My legs were hooked over the chair back and I was essentially sitting up-side-down in the chair. My knees were bent over the backrest and my head dangled over the edge of the seat cushion. He walked from behind the chair back, grabbed some pillows off the sofa and positioned them under my ass so my hips were elevated. My bravery shield slipped and I got a pang of self-consciousness. I think I should shower first. "No, I want to taste you." I took comfort in the soft lighting that accented my curves and I stared up into his eyes motioning him closer with my index finger.

He knelt beside me and positioned himself so he was close to my head. I was pretty sure I knew what he had planned for us so I took his cock in my hands and started licking his head with my tongue. He stilled and let out a moan. "Ahww, God, are you o.k. there babe, I don't want to crush you." I nodded my head. I placed one hand on his hipbone so I could control how close he got to me. When he felt he was stable, he bent over my body and pulled my knees up and placed my feet apart on the backrest of the chair. He got his hands under my hips and licked me with a rigid tongue. From this angle he could glide his tongue over the pleasure point and delve into my depths. He did this a few times slowly then built up a rhythm.

I had worked about half his huge cock into my mouth and had one hand wrapped around the base. With the other hand I roamed freely in the area below exploring his jewels and forbidden crevice lightly. When my finger was close to the danger zone he tensed but he also groaned in pleasure. I'd have to explore that a little later I thought.

With the pillows elevating my hips I was easy access for him. Ranger had his hands on my bent knees pulling them toward him to open me up for his tongue torture. It was hard to stay still and I was starting to squirm from the jolts that were pulsing now form my core.

My hand at the base of his cock was moving in tandem with my mouth up and down the length of him. My lips stretching when I slid over the thickest part of his girth. My other hand reached around him and caressed his ass cheek encouraging him to pump a little in and out of my mouth. He was hesitant and I knew he was worried he would hurt me. But I moaned and giggled to show my approval of everything we were doing.

Ranger's tongue was flicking on my hot nub, he slipped two fingers into me and slowly started to twist them around, screwing them back and fourth inside. Now I was moaning consistently and I could feel my juices running down my ass-cheeks. He moved his hands from under my knees to work my hot button. My bent knees were hooked around his forearms and his fingers pulled my folds back taught, exposing my pink erect bud. He closed his lips around it and sucked viciously. I let out a muffled scream, the suction was so intense and I immediately started to contract violently, my legs were shaking under his forearms and my mouth moved faster and faster with every jolt. I could taste more salty fluid dripping from him and he seemed to swell more in my mouth and I knew he was about to release.

Right before he came he released my knees and straightened his core. He was going to pull out of my mouth, but I wouldn't let him so he gently cradled my head to protect it from the vulnerable position I was in. He barked out my name to his own surprise. He again tried to pull out of my mouth, but I reached both hands behind his ass and held him in until he was finished jolting. I moved my tongue and he flinched and begged to be released. "Babe, its too sensitive I can't take any more, please." I smiled to myself. I had made the wizard beg me to stop. He slowly pulled out of my mouth sucking in air at the sensation. He let out a huge breath and sank to the floor beside the chair. He lowered his head and laid it across my chest, face toward mine. I stroked his hair and the side of his head. His eyes were closed but he did nothing to hide the smile on his lips. We lay like that until my head bobbed and I regained my senses.

"Help me up," I whispered. He helped me out of the contorted position then he sat on the sofa with me cradled in his lap. He put his hand under my neck and was massaging the muscles while his other hand arranged my curls. He was gazing at me, studying my lips. "You told me not to stick it out unless I was going to use it," I teased. "That lines never worked for me before, Babe" "Always a first," I said. "With you anything's possible," he said. Who is this man? "Be right back," he said. Yup, too close for comfort, I thought. He disappeared and I closed me eyes.

Satiated from the decadent orgasm, I was replaying the noises he had made and the look in his eyes. Everything he did, he did with gusto. If he was going to have sex, I thought, he was going to give it the feel of full passion and reverence it deserved. I knew from past experience he would act and look and move as though I was the only woman on earth and that he was un-mistakenly in love with my whole being, but tomorrow would be business as usual. I resigned myself to the reality of our situation and vowed to finish acting out our charade. For the rest of the night I would pretend we were in love, that tomorrow would dawn and I would be his and he mine.

I was still laying on his sofa naked in almost darkness when he emerged form the bathroom. Soft light followed him out the open door and I could hear some smoky jazz music echoing off the tiled walls. He was wearing his black silk boxers carrying a bathrobe, he walked over and stood above me offering his hand. I stood and he slipped the robe around me, loosely tying the belt. "I'm gonna get us some food, bath's waiting for you." He put his hand to the small of my back and nudged me toward the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and smiled. The bathroom was lit by a dozen candles and a little steam was rising up from the filling tub. Ranger had laid towels out and a little bath pillow. I answered nature's call then looked in the mirror. I found one of my hair clips under the sink and clipped my hair up into a loose bun. I blotted my eye make-up and did a quick swipe with my extra toothbrush I had left there. I lowered myself into the tub and moaned.

Ranger entered carrying a tray with assorted fruits and vegetables. A bottle of chilled wine and glasses and some water. He sat the tray on the ample tile tub surround and took a seat next to it. He gave me some water first then poured the wine and traded my glass. Then he took a grape and touched it to my lips. I smiled at him and sucked the grape suggestively into my mouth. He chuckle and started feeding me more, taking a few bites and sips of his own. After a few more bites he stripped off the boxers and slid in behind me, I could feel his passion had returned in full force and I wiggled my ass into him. "MMM" he moaned.

Ranger reached to the tray again finding my mouth with a large strawberry. My head was lying next to his on his shoulder and he watched my mouth intently as I bit into the strawberry. He put the rest into his mouth and his hands found another purpose. He found a washcloth and started lathering me with shower gel. He sat me up between his legs and washed my neck and back. Then snaked around to my front. He lost the washcloth and ran his fingers between my legs caressing and probing in the water. I could feel him harden more. I swiveled in the large tub and straddled him with bent knees. I rose up and in one movement had him in me and was lowering myself on his full length. I stilled for a moment, then I rocked back and forth with him deep inside me. He was looking at me in the candlelight with a serious almost pained look on his face. I was a little self-conscious so I took my fingers, gently closed his eyelids and pressed his head back into the bath pillow. "Don't look…feel" I said. As I took over and rode him slowly.

I picked up the washcloth and lathered Ranger's chest and upper body, bathing him while he was inside me. He tried to peek but I chided "nope." His lips tipped up but he obliged. "Babe," he whispered, "I want to continue this in my bed."

"Are you sure I deserve it, I've been a bad girl"

"Oh, you're gonna get everything you deserve."

In a minute, we were in his bedroom. He had me lying on my back with my ass hanging a little off the edge. He was kneeling between my spread legs thrusting himself deep in me. His hands were holding the backs of my ankles but as he pumped faster, he slid his hands down to the backs of my knees. I let my knees bend and I was fully opened up to him. I was yelling with each thrust, "Yes…you…feel…so…good…fuck…me…har…der." The sound of my own voice being so forceful and uninhibited heightened my arousal and in a moment I was gushing and convulsing around him. I opened my mouth and my abs clenched in a scream but the sound that escaped was a small groan. And then Ranger's head dropped to his chest and I could see the muscles of his groin tighten and I felt him pulsing inside me. He stayed inside me and gently lowered his ear to my heart, keeping his full weight supported with his forearms.

I closed my eyes and in a minute I was being moved up on the bed and under the sheets. Ranger wrapped me in his arms and held his cheek next to mine. My body felt the awesome exhaustion of a woman who had been perfectly fucked, but my heart felt a small stab of pain when I thought about the reality tomorrow would bring. For now, I would frolic in denial land as thought there were no tomorrow.

We made pretend love a few more times during the night, but as morning approached I felt the need to flee. I didn't want to be the one left laying in the bed when he took off to fight his battle. So at 4:30, I quietly pulled on some of my clothes that I had left in his closet, grabbed my things and headed for the door. In an uncustomary move I ran all the way down the stairwell to the parking garage. When I got there I realized I had no vehicle, so I just exited the building and walked a few blocks to the quick shop. I was a little panicked. I had just left Ranger like a cheap one-night stand asleep in his bed. But after some time I knew he would get over it. He always got over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own or make money from these characters.**

**We made pretend love a few more times during the night, but as morning approached I felt the need to flee. I didn't want to be the one left laying in the bed when he took off to fight his battle. So at 4:30, I quietly pulled on some of my clothes that I had left in his closet, grabbed my things and headed for the door. In an uncustomary move I ran all the way down the stairwell to the parking garage. When I got there I realized I had no vehicle, so I just exited the building and walked a few blocks to the quick shop. I was a little panicked. I had just left Ranger like a cheap one-night stand asleep in his bed. But after some time I knew he would get over it. He always got over me. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Ranger's Point of View**

I woke from a deep sleep in time to hear my front door close. I reached for Stephanie but she was not there and the bed was cold. I sat up and thought about all that had happened the night before. She had come home with me after her takedown of Ward. We had flirted together and she had allowed me to take her up to my bed. The night had been amazing. More amazing than the first time we had been together in her apartment. Perhaps she had been called away for something. I got up and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary in my bedroom. Two wine glasses and an empty bottle of wine on the night table. In the bathroom, the tub had been drained and burned out candles scattered the room along with an empty tray of food.

I noticed right away her purse was gone form the console table and her clothes were not where I had discarded them form her body last night. I called down to the monitor station. "Has anyone left the building this morning." "Just Ms. Plum, about 10 minutes ago." "How did she leave?" "On foot to the East." "Did she get in a car?" "No, I didn't see one."

I was a little panicked. I started to pull my pant on but then I stopped. She left of her own free will, because she wanted to. I went to my room and fell back onto the bed. Her lipstick stain called to me from her wine glass. I could smell her perfume and shampoo and the smell of her lingered on my sheets. She had been amazing. She let me do what I had wanted to do to her. I laughed when I though about her running her fingers in my taboo places, teasing me but thoroughly turning me on. The woman was magic. She was my magic. She made me think about good things in my life where formerly I thought little existed. Was I really going to let her walk out on me like that?

She had agreed to the sex, but she didn't trust me with her heart for good reason. I was a selfish bastard most of the time taking care of number one. If she reaped some benefits, so be it. But right now what I really wanted was to make her coffee and drink it with her in my bed. And then Morelli crossed my mind and a pang of anger and jealousy stabbed me and I quickly put my pants on and grabbed my keys.

I raced to my car and went by the quick shop. I spotted her getting into a cab. I sped behind a delivery truck so she wouldn't see me. I waited for her to be out of site and took my secret short cut to her place, parking behind a row of trees across the street form her building. I sprinted up the stairs and quickly let myself into her apartment. So silently I snuck into her bedroom and sat in my chair. In 7 minutes the lock turned in her door and I heard her enter with a sigh and throw her bag and keys on the counter. She must have been feeding Rex because she was talking to him. "Don't look at me like that," she said to her pet. "It was just a fairy tale. And like most real fairy tales, this one has a tragic ending." Now I felt bad. I had eaves dropped on her innermost private thoughts and they were about me.

I thought I should disappear out her window but before I could commit she appeared in her bedroom door and let out a shriek.

"You scared the hell out of me, what are…how did…Ranger?"

"You forgot something at my place babe,"

She squinted her eyes, "forgot what?"

"Me." I said, looking at her eyes for a reaction.

She looked at me for a second then rolled her eyes and gave me a dismissive wave, "Huh, look, I just wanted to be home, I got things to do today, I'm.."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Babe, you snuck out in the wee hours of the morning not even saying goodbye. That's just so…"

She interrupted, "Low-down? Or maybe you were going to say, it so like YOU."

"I never just up and left you." I said, but I knew where she was going with this and I didn't like it.

"Oh, right, you just picked your moment and told me it was never gonna work so. p.s., Steph, thanks for the fuck and work it out with Morelli."

Her words hurt, but they were the essence of what I had said to her after the first time we made love. She continued, "be glad I left, in the end that's the way you want it, free and easy with no strings attached."

"If that's how you feel then why did you say yes to me?"

"It's not how I feel, but it's how YOU feel," she said. Damn, she was on target. I had felt that way about her at one time, no strings, no price, freedom. But every time I left her I was never truly free, and there was a price, a big price I paid every time I encouraged her toward Morelli.

"But if you must know," she said, " I said yes because I don't have the self-control you seem to have an ample supply of. I gotta say after bumping and grinding against all those men my hormones were a little agitated. I thought you were the lesser of all evils. And so I pretended for the night that we have something real."

"You don't think we have something real?" I asked.

"Oh, it's real when it's just you and me. You're like a vampire in that way. When it's night, and it's just us, or we're in the alley in the dark, it seems real to me." She had a far off look in her eye and tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "But when the sun comes up, or you step out of the shadows, the spell's broken. And don't say it was because of Morelli. You know why I went back to him, you could have come after me and you never did."

A tear slipped down her cheek and I could see she was angry with herself for it. She was pissed and her voice was loud and she was glaring at me gesturing with her hands.

"You don't want this," she said motioning between the two of us. "But I do have needs and sometimes I need to feel like I'm cherished by someone, even if it is make believe."

"Babe, last night was not make believe, it was, ..." I paused, trying to find the right words.

"Hot," she offered.

"Smoking," I added. That got a little smile through her tears.

"Sexy."

"My God, Babe, when you did that thing with your fingernail.." but she dropped her head again and looked away.

I got up from my thinking chair and sat beside her and put my arm around her back. She tried to pull away but I just held her tighter and pulled her into me. I plied her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around my waist then I gently pushed her head into the crook of my neck and laid us both back on her bed. "Shhh, don't cry."

She was scrambling to get away from me. "Ju..just le..le..leave R..rr..ran…ger." I held her in a vise-like grip.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"I c..can't d..do this any..more."

"We're not going to do _this_ anymore," I said.

She quieted and nodded her head. "I know, this is bad, you're right, we should just end this now and quit torturing each other."

I took her head in my hands and looked into her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant we are going to do something completely different and unexpected."

"What, what are we doing?" she asked, unsure of what I was saying.

"Anything. Anything and everything you want, Babe."

"Anything?" She didn't look convinced.

I squeezed her so tightly I heard her breath escape.

"Try me."

"You and me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Relationship?"

"Whatever you want to call it," I said.

She was quiet for a moment so I asked, "Is that all?"

"I want to see the Batcave," she sniffled.

"We can go today."

"And I want to m-meet your family."

"I'll call my mother."

"And I want you to go to Sunday dinner at my parent's," she said, a little calmer.

"If you don't seat me next to your grandma."

"Deal," she said.

"Why now, why are you agreeing to this?" She was eying me suspiciously.

"Because I love you Babe, Because I love you."

SPOV

My heart did a happy dance as Ranger's words echoed in my brain. I hung my head because I didn't want Ranger to see the goofy smile that I couldn't seem to wipe off my face. I was biting my lip so hard I could taste blood. Then a thought occurred to me, my eyes squinted like a hawk and I drew my face up to meet his.

"You have a little explaining to do mister."

"What?" he looked a little confused.

"About that dance contest… "

************The End************

I hope you liked my story. I have a longer one that I have given more thought to. I just wanted to post this first to get a feel for the website and how the whole Fanfiction community works. I have no writing instruction past an English Composition class I took in college. This exercises has prompted me to take a writing class at my local community college. I didn't use the Beta Reader, as I don't know how it works, but possibly for my next story. I am open to finding one, if anyone is interested. Any constructive comments are welcome.


End file.
